An ESPer in Remnant
by Trace Carter
Summary: An ESPer from Academy City is thrust into a new world where he has to learn how to be a Hunter. (sorry if summary sucks.)


**An ESPer in Remnant**

**I've been meaning to do a RWBY crossover for a while now, but have been either busy with original writing or with my other fanfictions, but now I've finally come up with a decent idea for a plot.**

**Note: characters might be a bit OOC.**

**Note 2: due to the release volume 2, I may or may not use the episodes in my story, but content will probably be used. Things like Velvet's battle garb and weapons.**

**Note 3: The OC in this story is my take on the Number 6 Level 5 of Academy City.**

In a part of Academy City, a teenage boy with white hair and pale skin leaned against the wall of a high tech laboratory where scientists were working on a machine that looked like a large set of mirrors and prisms that pointed at a set of machines in the center of the room.

"So you want me to do what again, Kihara?" asked the boy.

"We want you to focus your powers toward the central crystal," said the scientist by the name of Kihara, "with the power of your ability, we can focus the energy into a sort of drill to tear a hole through dimensions to allow us to see new possibilities for Academy City."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand any of the science behind all of this," said the teen.

"You don't have to understand," said Kihara coldly, "just obey."

The teen frowned and pointed his hand at the central prism, sending a beam of light from his hands into the crystal, refracting the light into the different mirrors and prisms that reflected the light into a singular point, causing a sphere of distortion to appear.

"It's working," said a random scientist.

"Of course it's working," said Kihara.

Suddenly one of the mirror's cracked and the sphere of distortion began to fluctuate and release bolts of energy that shattered some of the equipment.

"The vortex is fluctuating!" said a scientist.

"We have to abort," said another one.

Before Kihara could respond, bolts of energy flew from the vortex, striking him and the scientists and vaporizing them where they stood. Another bolt flew at the teen, but the teen dodged to the side. The bolt blew up against the ground and sent the boy flying into the vortex. The vortex then imploded, leaving a crater.

xXsceneXx

In the school for Hunters and Huntresses, Beacon, headmaster Ozpin was sipping from a mug of coffee when the air in front of his desk began to distort until a human form was deposited in front of him.

Ozpin jumped up in surprise and hurried over to look over the boy to see if he was injured. The first thing he noticed was that the boy's was an albino and his clothes were torn in various places.

"Are you alright?" asked Ozpin.

"Where am I?" asked the teen.

"You are in Beacon Academy," said Ozpin, "it is in the city of Vale."

"Where on Earth is that?" asked the teen.

"It is on the continent Vytal," said Ozpin.

"Is that anywhere near Japan?" asked the teen.

"I'm afraid that I have never heard of Japan," said Ozpin.

"Where exactly am I," asked the teen, "what planet?"

"You are on the planet of Remnant," said Ozpin.

"Just great," said the teen, "Kihara's damn experiment worked even though it failed."

"May I ask who this Kihara is?" asked Ozpin.

"Just a mad scientist, from a different dimension," said the teen.

"A different dimension?" asked Ozpin.

"It's a long story," said the teen.

"May I have your name?" asked Ozpin.

"My name is something I haven't used in a very long time," said the teen, "if you are going to call me anything, call me Z."

"Alright then, Z," said Ozpin, "am I correct to assume that you have no way home?"

"It would seem that way," said Z.

"Well then," said Ozpin, "may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm listening," said Z.

"I am the headmaster of the school we find ourselves in right now," said Ozpin, "its purpose is to train youths to use Aura and become the guardians that will fight off the creatures known as Grimm that infest this planet."

"And let me guess," said Z, "you want me to become a student here?"

"That is correct," said Ozpin.

"Just what is Aura?" asked Z, "Is it anything like an AIM field and Personal Reality?"

"What are they?" asked Ozpin.

Z then proceeded to explain the science behind an ESPer's powers and how they influence the world around them. (I won't go into detail because I can't completely grasp the details myself.)

"That sounds quite intriguing," said Ozpin, "but Aura isn't like that. Aura is simply a manifestation of the soul that can be weaponized to combat the Grimm."

"I see," said Z, "well, your school sounds pretty interesting, so I'm in."

"Excellent," said Ozpin, "the school year starts in a few days, so that should give you enough time to prepare."

"Prepare?" asked Z.

"Well I'd assume you'd want to get some new clothes for one," said Ozpin.

"Ah," said Z as he looked at his tattered clothes, "I see what you mean."

xXsceneXx

Over the next week, Z studied hard in order to learn about this new world and about the strange energy source that people used to power their weapons that they used to fight the Grimm. Z decided to craft weapons of his own that combined his ESPer ability to manipulate light with Dust crystals to create various effects. Z managed to create a set of gauntlets that allowed him to channel light in the form of lasers through various Dust crystals and got promising results. Soon it was time to meet up with the incoming class for the year at Beacon.

xXsceneXx

Z was impressed at the technology that this world had. Even Academy City didn't have airships like the one the new students were riding to Beacon on. He looked around and noticed a black haired girl with a black bow on her head that was standing to the side. Z decided to see if she if she wanted to talk.

"Hi," said Z as he walked up.

"Hi," said the girl.

"Would you mind some company?" asked Z.

"I guess not," said the girl.

"My name's Z," said Z.

"I'm Blake Belladonna," said the girl now known as Blake, "isn't Z a bit of an odd name?"

"It's what I call myself," said Z, "I haven't used my real name for a long time."

"Why is that?" asked Blake.

"It's a long and complicated story," said Z.

"I understand," said Blake.

"I think we're landing soon," noted Z

"You're right," said Blake.

"I guess I'll see you around," said Z.

"Alright," said Blake.

And with that, Z took his first steps into his new life in Vale as a Hunter in Beacon academy.

**Extra notes:**

**Name: Z**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**ESPer Level: 5**

**ESPer power: Prisma (the ability to absorb and manipulate light as he sees fit)**

**Weapon: Star Prisma**

** Abilities: focuses Z's lasers that he creates from manipulating light through dust crystals, giving them various abilities.**


End file.
